Ezria One Shot: The Stairwell Scene (Episode 4x06)
by ezriaforever-b26
Summary: An Ezria one shot of the pairs scene from 4x06 - Under The Gun. An extended version of the scene, with extra dialogue, including Ezra defending his girl! Just something I came up with, so reviews would be great :)


**I know I'm already writing another fanfic (it's called Wait For It, be sure to check it out if you haven't already), but I felt really inspired by Ezra and Aria's scenes in 4x06, they were so sad but so good at the same time! Soo, I thought I'd add on a little bit from when Ezra sees Aria in the boys locker room to where she walks off from him on the stairwell. There wasn't as much dialogue there as I'm sure we all would of liked so I thought I'd use my imagination and add some more on!**

_Ezra POV_

Aria rushed past me, and I can't help but watch her walk away. She looks angry and upset, the way I hate seeing her. I glanced back around to see Mike standing where she had been previously. I looked to him, and then back to where Aria had just stormed off too. I'd overheard Mike say 'the boys locker room,' so I abandoned what I was doing and went straight there, intent on making sure Aria was okay.

"You can quit the innocent virgin act!" is all I could hear as I approached the locker room. I paused for a moment, not wanting to seem too obvious. I was fuming inside, how dare he speak to Aria like that.

"Excuse me?" Aria sounded upset, I had to do something.

"Everyone knows you and Mr Fitz weren't just scrabble buddies." As soon as my name was said, a loud gasp echoed throughout the room. I moved quickly, not wanting a big scene to be made about the 'rumors' of me and Aria's relationship.

"How many points for the word slut?" Conner emphasized that last word. I darted over to the entrance of the room, and my footsteps remained silent beneath the jeering of all of Conner's friends. God, I hated that kid. I heard Aria sighing angrily and she spun around, coming face to face with me. I realized my fists were clenched solid, so I loosened them, remembering my role in the school.

"Miss Montgomery, you shouldn't be in here." I told her, as cooly and calmly as I could. She huffed slightly, looking breathless, and walked out, straight past me, leaving me stood there, now eyeing up Conner.

His friends were laughing. That awkward, asshole kind of laugh you do when you know your friend has just been busted. I took a couple of steps towards the boy and stared him down.

"I heard everything you just said," I told him sternly, "and I swear if you behave in that way, or say things like that to a pupil in this school ever again, I'll make sure that your last few weeks of semester are spent in detention." He let out a small smirk, clearly thinking he had the upper hand because of what he knew. I shook my head and stared him out, until his smirk was non existent. I then tried to hold my tongue, not wanting to say anything that would get Aria and I into any trouble. Before anything slipped from my lips, I gave him one last look and quickly turned on my heal, almost satisfied with what I'd said to him, but not quite.

"Oh," I half laughed in a dry way, my face still one of thunder, as I turned back around, still stood by the door, "'slut' is worth 4 points, just for future reference."

His face was a picture. As I walked out and back up the stairs to the main school building, I could hear his friends laughing, with one of them even saying, "dude, Fitz just walked all over you," but not a word from Conner. I chuckled to myself as I practically jogged through the school, trying to find Aria.

I ran through endless corridors, looking and looking for her. It was strange, but I always had a feeling in the back of my mind as to where she could be. I checked outside in the courtyard, but she was no where to be seen. I checked the time, fourth period had only just began, and she had this hour free on a Monday. After a good long five minutes, I located Aria on the stairwell, the same one where she'd kissed me goodbye not so long ago.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, catching my breath as I stood above her. I moved, so I was now at her level beside her.

"What happened in there? Before I came in?"

She sighed, not wanting to speak to me. I couldn't believe how bitter she was being, but I persisted, determined to help her.

"Aria, those guys are jerks," I began, "you can't just let some stupid rumor get to you."

"It's not just some stupid rumor if there's some truth to it, Ezra!" she was getting angry, and upset.

"Aria, please. I know this is totally the wrong time, and completely inappropriate to say right now, but.. But I'm afraid if I don't say this now, I don't know when I'll be able to next. I still love you. No, scrap that, I'm still _in_ _love_ with you. And I know, I know, nothing can happen because of the circumstances, but please just hear me out. I wanna be able to help you. I can do that, it's what I'm good at, you know that, right?" I pleaded with her.

She sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips, just like she always did when she was stressed. I'd even done this for her before many a time.

"Ezra I can't do this right now-" she began to get up but I stopped her.

"You can't just walk away like this. You can't just hide what you feel and hope to God that they'll go away. Emotions don't work like that, Aria." I didn't wanna be horrible to her, so I tried my best to stay calm, but the truth was I had no idea what to say to her, I just knew I didn't want her to walk away from me. She looked at me, then down again.

"Aria I'm sorry-"

"Fine, fine! I'm still in love with you, okay? I've tried to get over you, but it's so damn hard!" Tears were forming in her eyes now and I protested, telling her it was okay, but she carried on. "You're all that I'm thinking about. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I have no idea what to do with myself. It's too hard to sit in class everyday and call you Mr Fitz, when I know you. I know your favorite color, your favorite book. Your favorite lyrics from your favorite song, even if I don't have a clue who the band are. I know what you love to order from the takeout place. I know the exact spot on your neck that makes you go all ticklish and scrunch up your face. God, I even know what turns you on.." she trailed off for a second, looking down, and I swear a faint smile spread across her lips and I did the same. But meanwhile I was fighting with my eyes not cry, I had to be strong for her.

"We have our own song, we have a favorite place to grab coffee." She carried on, looking directly into my eyes. "I know your apartment better than I know my own bedroom. So yeah, I am still in love with you, Ezra. And I don't think that there's ever gonna be a time when I'm not."

She collapsed in tears on the stairs after raising up slightly to tell me everything. I reached out and moved her hands from her face, and stared deeply into her tear stained eyes.

"Aria.. Please. I know things are hard, but hope isn't lost for us. You graduate soon. Please hold onto that." I knew she wouldn't like what I was saying, but it's what I kept telling myself when I got upset about everything.

"Ezra, you know it can't work." She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her hands. "There's Maggie, and Malcolm. It's too hard."

She was full on sobbing now, so I did the thing I always did when she cried. I moved forward and hugged her tightly, whispering support to her, and for a few seconds she actually leaned into me, but not for long.

"No, I can't do this. We can't do things like this, Ezra. It makes it too hard. I just need space, I have to try and clear my head." She moved away and started to check she had everything in her bag.

"Aria, please-"

"No. Look, you cannot be the guy that makes me feel better anymore, don't you get that?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. She stood up swiftly, and I did the same.

"Just stay away from me. Please." She made a gesture with her hands for me to back off, so I moved away. She left me stood there, watching her walk down the steps as fast as she could, not even looking back.

**Idk this all just kinda came out when I sat down to write it. I wasn't sure whether to post it, but if you're reading this then I guess I did. This is my first one shot so reviews would be greatly appreciated, I hope you all liked it :) Oh and be sure to check out my other fanfic that I'm still in the process of writing, it's called 'Wait For It' :) **

**Also be sure to let me know if there are any other Ezria scenes you'd like me to do this too, like any past ones or even any future ones once they've aired :) I was thinking of maybe doing one for what happened when Aria and Ezra first met.. Like how they got from the bar to the bathroom :P Let me know! **

**3**


End file.
